


最游记外传同人－卷天：烟，酒，书和那个回来的人-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga), Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kenren Taishou/Tenpou Gensui





	最游记外传同人－卷天：烟，酒，书和那个回来的人-时生总是来晚一步

最游记外传同人－卷天：烟，酒，书和那个回来的人-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c644bedf)

[ 47](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c644bedf)

### [最游记外传同人－卷天：烟，酒，书和那个回来的人](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c644bedf)

**【参考关键词：雨后潮湿的空气，醉酒，冷风，啤酒罐，客厅，沙发，深吻，牛仔裤】**

**  
**

**  
**

卷帘弯下腰，从沙发末端俯视那张脸。接着他抬手拉下敞开书页盖在对方下巴和脖子上的那本书，把对方整张面容露出来，观察了几秒。

“喂——还有呼吸吗？”他呦呵出像街坊邻居家大叔那种随意的口气，却问出来了不得的句子。

沙发上的军师睁开眼，好似对眼前出现的这张脸并不吃惊。他一副料事如神的样子同其对视，随后露出舒心又温和的模样，懒洋洋的输了口气。

窗户大开着，这让今早的毛毛雨带进来了雨后的味道。要如何形容这个味道呢？大概是草木吧，如同清洗鼻腔般温和的流入，清爽了精神。

天蓬就这样大口吸了几口空气，舒舒服服的在那里躺着没动。但还是的话，窗外的味道还是盖不过屋里的烟味。

“哦呀，”像是个缓慢的老人，天蓬迟来的问候一声已经直起腰来的卷帘，“是卷帘大将啊。”

“哎呀哎呀，天蓬元帅，”卷帘配合着他操起副大妈的口腔，抱着胳膊拧着眉毛，“我才有事去下界了两天，临行前刚收拾完的房间就变成这副样子了呢。”

现在办公室内的画面和卷帘第一次见到天蓬时的样子一模一样，简直勾起了当年的回忆。“书堆成的山”也许能说是美词，可卷帘不收拾还让书倒了一地的画面，可能只能用“书堆成的垃圾场”来形容。

也是因为这样，卷帘摇身一变成为了天蓬元帅的私人清洁员，经常操心的给他归置。

“总算呼吸通畅了。没想到晕了过去，还喘不过气来，还真的以为要不行了，”天蓬轻描淡写的开着玩笑，把这危险的话一笔带过。

“你被这堆这么厚的书压着胸口和鼻子，你喘得过气就怪了。”卷帘把刚才揭开的书举起来一拍，轻轻敲在了自己上司的脑门上。

天蓬眨眨眼，一副后知后觉的样子接过头上的书慢慢撑起上半身。与此同时，那些被他看完放在胸口和肚子上而或者夹在身体和沙发之间缝隙里的书，都如倒塌的地板砖一样滑开，还不慎掉地上了两本。

每一本看起来都挺厚，但也没那么夸张。可当它们都堆在身上时，那可就很有分量了。看来这位书虫先生昨晚沉迷兴趣一口气翻了不少资料。

天蓬只要看起书就会忘乎所以，钻研到彻夜不睡最终晕倒的地步。房间烟灰缸里又着几根掐灭的香烟，烧过的烟草味因之前下雨没开窗的关系，被不流通的空气深深压在每个角落。

沙发旁的地上和茶几桌角上还有几个喝空的啤酒易拉罐，看来是这些酒精和香烟陪着他度过了昨夜的消遣时间。

“好了，起来起来，快去洗澡。”卷帘扒拉了一下老熟人的肩膀，化身成老妈，催促起来。

天蓬笑眯眯的应着，带着被沙发磨得有些乱的后发去洗澡了。

…

这回天蓬又差点在浴缸里睡着，好在外面忙碌收拾的响动时不时的会传进来，打破他的睡意。

不是书倒了，就是书倒了，总之就是书倒了……每次卷帘都发出几声抱怨，隔着门也听不清。

不过这一泡，即使没睡着，时间也够长。发呆后回过神，天蓬注意到屋外的声没了，水温也降低了，他也才觉得自己该出来了。

等他一出来，他都要认不得自己的房间了。屋子里整整齐齐，桌子上干干净净，那堆东西都神奇的被容纳进柜子和抽屉里，简直像变戏法。

“哎呀，这不就又不知道东西放哪了吗？”屋主人环顾四周竟吐槽起来。

“得了吧，”收拾的人正背靠在敞开的窗边，两胳膊肘往后支在窗台沿上，但还是抬起手腕翘起手指，指责性的指着他，“可是和我临走前收拾的一模一样，东西都是老位置呢。”

卷帘赤裸着上身，看来他的背心因为刚才的大扫除已经被汗湿。下身的牛仔裤松垮垮的，长裤腿卷在脚边。

他健硕的肌肉上附着着浅浅一层汗水，在早上雨后的阳光下折射出一层波光，仿佛使他变得有那么几分撩人，不知他是故意的还是随意的。

他另只手的指间夹着一根烟，飘出来的烟被风又给带入屋内，把消不掉的烟味又增添了一层。

“真是辛苦你了，”顺着对方的指责说下去，天蓬元帅老神在在的迈着步子。可是等他打开冰箱，发现里面的啤酒空了。

“真是的，你昨晚竟然都给喝完了。至少留一瓶给我这个回来劳动的人点啊。你知道我刚才一共收了多少个空罐子吗？”卷帘一边说，一边吸口烟，吐着烟圈，转手把烟蒂抖去窗外，动作一气呵成。

天蓬此时此刻反应和动作总比平时慢半拍，他昂起头盯着天花板，半晌才回忆起来昨晚看兴奋书后一罐接一罐的自己，随后拖了拖鼻梁上的眼睛，咧嘴轻轻一笑后揉了揉还潮的发梢，“难怪头会疼。”

看来是宿醉了。卷帘这样想的，就懒洋洋的贴着窗户挪了挪，让出来一个能吹风的位置。天蓬会意的走过去，同他并肩靠在窗前，感受背后窗外吹入的冷风，舒舒服服的拂过脖子和发尾，钻进领子里打醒他醉酒的身体。

他俩一个姿势靠着窗，一个角度昂着脖，一个节奏吐着气。可是总觉得少了点什么。注意到这点后，天蓬却从自己的白大褂口袋里摸不出香烟盒。

“你把烟放在桌子上啦，”一旁看着对方摸口袋的卷帘，迟了几秒才举起手里少了半根的烟，晃了晃。“这是最后一根。一盒都被你抽完了，烟灰缸都满了。”

天蓬又是刚才望天回忆的姿势，眨了眨眼反光镜片后的眼。昨晚处了喝酒，他还时不时抽着烟翻阅多本书籍研究，这么一看，他能消耗掉那个数量的啤酒与香烟，看来把一整天都搭进自己的兴趣里去了。

“给我抽一口吧，”军师摆着一副和蔼的老好人面孔伸过手，任谁都不好拒绝。

卷帘知道这人的脾气，也知道这人的厉害，可是他就喜欢这点，所以也不嫌弃的把烟递了过去。

两人你一口我一口，短短的半根烟没抽几次，却在两人间辗转传递了好几次。

轮番吐出来的白烟弥漫在两个身影间，把窗外明亮的朝日之景同没开灯而藏于角落里的屋内画面浅淡的隔开，却又像是模糊的画布，把靠在一起的两个身影印在了窗框间。

烟头烧到了尾，只有临行的火光在滤嘴前若隐若现。卷帘随手一丢窗外，也懒得去取烟灰缸。天蓬没责怪他不负责的行为，只是倚在那里吐出自己抢到的最后一口烟。

“这回是彻底没烟了，”卷帘懒洋洋的感叹道，精神放松后他显得比刚才累了不少。“酒没了，烟没了，还有什么呀。”

这话末了，却没说完。突然断在这里，被画了个句号。仿佛这个问题并不存在，答案都摆在眼前。

卷帘侧过头看着一旁熟悉的人，而对方也恰好看着他。这个消耗掉屋内酒和烟的人，切切实实在他眼前，笑得和煦。

“早知道，就该让你从下界带回来点了，”天蓬含笑吐出的话，是一个已经没法再去补救的小小愿望，但他看似并不在意。

这短暂的对话无疾而终，统统连同酒精和烟草的味道一起被雨后泥雨的风香卷走。

他们之间的距离没了，支在窗框上的手肘也贴到一起去了。

相吻的身影嵌在窗间，藏在了早上樱花树枝的后面，久久不散开。

  


  


  


  


【第一次写最游记相关，请多见谅。最近重温了外传，依旧虐的不行。看到tag有人会提到净八，想象毕竟这是他们前世，我也不知道该不该写，所以我觉得还有点合理就还是写了，不知道是不是常见的现象，如果不行的话请务必告诉我进行修改，谢谢】

[最游记外传](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%80%E6%B8%B8%E8%AE%B0%E5%A4%96%E4%BC%A0)[卷天](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%B7%E5%A4%A9)[最游记](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%80%E6%B8%B8%E8%AE%B0)[卷帘](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%B7%E5%B8%98)[天蓬](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%A4%A9%E8%93%AC)[天蓬元帅](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%A4%A9%E8%93%AC%E5%85%83%E5%B8%85)[卷帘大将](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%B7%E5%B8%98%E5%A4%A7%E5%B0%86)[捲天](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%8D%B2%E5%A4%A9)

评论(17)

热度(47)

    1. [](http://1608efa1608.lofter.com/) [cee2efa3](http://1608efa1608.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://rabbit70944.lofter.com/) [Z](http://rabbit70944.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://puzhimowangyangtouko.lofter.com/) [谱致魔王様Touko](http://puzhimowangyangtouko.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    4. [](http://puzhimowangyangtouko.lofter.com/) [谱致魔王様Touko](http://puzhimowangyangtouko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://zzx2333.lofter.com/) [狂野boy](http://zzx2333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://zzx2333.lofter.com/) [狂野boy](http://zzx2333.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    7. [](http://40849795.lofter.com/) [Lina_Feng](http://40849795.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://zuiruwanchong.lofter.com/) [醉入万重](http://zuiruwanchong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://odobenus.lofter.com/) [大尾巴毛茸茸](http://odobenus.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://kindred857.lofter.com/) [玮钧梓](http://kindred857.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://kindred857.lofter.com/) [玮钧梓](http://kindred857.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    12. [](http://yiqikanliuxingyuhuaguotianbian.lofter.com/) [一起看流星雨划过天边](http://yiqikanliuxingyuhuaguotianbian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://a0953668319.lofter.com/) [噬怯](http://a0953668319.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://baby920911.lofter.com/) [冰璃淚](http://baby920911.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://runforsun.lofter.com/) [追云逐雾](http://runforsun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://aihpos.lofter.com/) [文疆原野](http://aihpos.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://kiralewin.lofter.com/) [Lewin](http://kiralewin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://drwapiti.lofter.com/) [Dr.Wapiti](http://drwapiti.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://star-hope.lofter.com/) [一只路过的海豹](http://star-hope.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://wulingyima.lofter.com/) [烧仙草攒RP](http://wulingyima.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://viasfrei47.lofter.com/) [蘇木子Ey](http://viasfrei47.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://xinggandexiaodongfen.lofter.com/) [性感的小冬粉](http://xinggandexiaodongfen.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    23. [](http://xinggandexiaodongfen.lofter.com/) [性感的小冬粉](http://xinggandexiaodongfen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://guodong02100212.lofter.com/) [guodong02100212](http://guodong02100212.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://yelan922.lofter.com/) [夜羽笙](http://yelan922.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://kaji13850085262.lofter.com/) [好大一只橘](http://kaji13850085262.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://desolate224.lofter.com/) [阿冰不吃冰](http://desolate224.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://tz407.lofter.com/) [TZ](http://tz407.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://lingyueqiuming.lofter.com/) [夜染-快乐学习中](http://lingyueqiuming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://huanyueyuyin.lofter.com/) [幻月影](http://huanyueyuyin.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    31. [](http://huanyueyuyin.lofter.com/) [幻月影](http://huanyueyuyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://wbattbaw.lofter.com/) [惑星](http://wbattbaw.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    33. [](http://wbattbaw.lofter.com/) [惑星](http://wbattbaw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://meimingzijiuzheiyang975.lofter.com/) [mess&miss](http://meimingzijiuzheiyang975.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://hailambc99.lofter.com/) [薛定很饿](http://hailambc99.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) [aoiselina](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    37. [](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) [aoiselina](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://rin-mayuzumi.lofter.com/) [雾月 泠](http://rin-mayuzumi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://moxu6998.lofter.com/) [莫虚](http://moxu6998.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://lanyueni110.lofter.com/) [lanyueni110](http://lanyueni110.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://benmingzhuxun.lofter.com/) ['86](http://benmingzhuxun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://adoudou030.lofter.com/) [阿豆豆](http://adoudou030.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://qiongerqiong.lofter.com/) [穷二穷](http://qiongerqiong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://milu8481.lofter.com/) [麋鹿](http://milu8481.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://luohuaijinyu.lofter.com/) [瞬卿](http://luohuaijinyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://1563658364.lofter.com/) [搞cp专用](http://1563658364.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    47. [](http://1563658364.lofter.com/) [搞cp专用](http://1563658364.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c62feaea)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c652f6a1)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
